A Boy, a Bus Stop, and a Skateboard
by Ukeire
Summary: [[SasuSaku]]She wasn’t going to be by his side when he became the best. At that moment, he knew. He'd give up anything for her, even if it was his lifelong dream. He knew: [I love her]


Disclaimer: uh… nope. Not exactly mine, any of this…

A thought I got last night after thinking of my love life (which sucks mind you)… he loves skateboarding, so this came into mind...

**_AND OH MY GOOD LORD MAN, UKEIRE'S USING ONE OF THOSE FUNNY LINES! THE ONES FANFICTION PROVIDES FOR YOU!_**

**_/starts squealing/_**

**_IT'S A LINE, EVERBODY!_**

* * *

Sasuke's Point of View

* * *

_**S **__asuke _sighed. So this is what the great Uchiha Sasuke has come to. Waiting for a bus that wasn't supposed to come for two hours, just so he could go to airport to grab a flight to L.A. Sighing again, he leaned back onto the bench. Even the great can fall, and you know what they say: what goes up, must come down. After one long sigh, Sasuke felt the vibration of skateboard wheels on the sidewalk. That's when a boy, maybe 10 or so, came and sat down. The boy looked at him, before a familiar gleam in his eyes notified Sasuke he knew who he was.

"Hey! You're Uchiha Sasuke! The skate-pro!" the boy pointed at him, and Sasuke laughed. The laugh was hard, bitter, yet enjoyable all the same.

"Hey kid. I can see you recognize me. Why are you here?" Sasuke looked at 10 year old, smiling at the skateboard tucked under his arm, and helmet loosely buckled onto his head.

_Old times. Good old times._ he thought with a bit of regret.

"I'm waiting for my mom! She said she'd be here at seven, so I have to wait a little while." he grinned. He smiled at him.

"Hm. You remind me of someone. A certain blonde idiot…" Sasuke leaned onto his knees. Memories of the past flooded his mind, blurs of yellow, violet, silver, and mostly, pink. He snapped them open. He really needed to get out of Japan. It was too much.

"Really? Cool. But why are you waiting for the bus?" the boy frowned, "You have millions from skating! You could have a red Ferrari, or maybe even a Viper! Just because you retired so young-"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm saving up for the rest of professional school. Skating may be my life, but I have to have other money sources."

"Why did you retire, sir? You were so good, you were my hero!" the boy exclaimed, causing Sasuke to laugh some more. He patted the boy's helmet.

"Thanks kid. You don't know how much that means to me." he sat back, looking at the afternoon sky. "Why did I retire…?"

"You could've been the best of the best! Your name up in lights! But you forfeited last minute… and Uzumaki took the title…" the boy suddenly looked crestfallen. "Why…?"

"Do you really want to know why?" the boy lit up, and nodded. "Please."

"It's gonna be long and boring." he warned. The boy shrugged. "I've got time."

"Alright then… I'm not gonna mention a few names, okay?" he eyed the boy, watching him nod at his request. "It all started when I was -well- not even one…"

* * *

"_Oh! Mikoto! He's adorable!" Megumi said, admiring the black eyed baby in the crib. Mikoto smiled, and said, "Thank you. Now where's your little one?"_

"_Sakura? She's here…" Megumi lifted the blanket from over a carrier, and revealed another baby. Green eyes looked up, and gurgled with happiness._

"_Ah! Megumi, she's beautiful!" Mikoto immediately picked her up. Sakura giggled with glee, until she laid eyes on the sleeping boy inside the crib. She began to reach out for him, making little noises._

"_It seems Sakura wants to say hi to Sasuke!" Mikoto put Sakura next to Sasuke, where she began to poke him._

_Sasuke started to cry. Sakura, shocked by Sasuke's outburst, cried too. Megumi and Mikoto picked up their children, and patted their backs._

"_Sh, sh… it's okay, mommy's here…" they cooed. After they calmed down, asleep, the two mothers placed their children back into the crib. The two left their children after a bit, and went into the kitchen._

_Sasuke, disturbed that he wasn't alone, slowly opened his eyes, just to be greeted by another. He smiled, and began to play with Sakura's hair. Soon, Sakura woke up, only to see Sasuke, his big black eyes staring into hers. The two made little noises together, and played with the toys in Sasuke's crib._

_When the mothers came back, the two infants were sound asleep again, only this time, they were in each other's arms._

* * *

The boy stared blankly at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked, "See? Told you it'd be boring."

The boy shook his head. "No way! My mom tells me these kinds of stories all the time. Keep going!"

"Well… alright." Sasuke breathed. It was hard for him to relive the memories, but… "She and I go way back. Since we were babies. We met another boy when we were seven…"

* * *

"_Sasuke kun, this is Naruto kun!" Sakura chirped. Naruto grinned, and held out his hand. The three stood atop of a grassy hill, a giant tree perched upon it. A single tire swing hung from one of it's branches._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, future pro-skateboarder! BELIEVE IT!" I raised a brow, then took his hand._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, future champion of skateboarding." I smirked. Naruto smiled a sly grin at me, and replied, "Oh? Well then, I guess that means we're rivals."_

"_No duh." I said. Sakura punched me on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Don't make fun of Naruto kun! And oh yeah…" whap! _

"_OW! SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto rubbed his sore head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

"_For tempting Sasuke kun. Don't go stating the obvious." Sakura crossed her arms._

"_Huh? What does 'obvious' mean?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled, but rolled her green eyes._

"_It means to be known, or clear. For example: It's obvious Naruto kun is an idiot."_

"… _what does 'idiot' mean?"_

"_UGH! BAKA!" (idiot) Sakura threw her arms up in the air, then slapped her forehead. Naruto tilted his head. _

"_SAKURA CHAN! WHAT DOES BAKA MEAN?!" Sakura sent him a 'Oh my god, he's an idiot!' face. Sakura sighed, and explained, "Baka means idiot, Naruto."_

"_THEN WHAT DOES IDIOT MEAN?!" irritated, Sakura and Sasuke rolled up their sleeves, and hit him on the head._

"_Idiot." "BAKA!"_

"_WHAT THE?! WHAT THE HECK DOES IDIOT MEAN?! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING!"_

* * *

"Ha! That guy sure sounds funny!" the boy smiled at me. "You and that girl too."

I smiled again, and said, "Yeah, he was a funny guy. We grew up together, until we met Hinata and Kakashi when we were nine…"

* * *

"_Oh-Oh-Ohayo minna san…" (a/n Good morning everyone, I believe. It's been awhile since I went to Japanese class) a girl stuttered. "I'm Hyuuga H-H-Hinata…"_

"_HI HINATA!" the class chorused. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at one another. She seemed like a nice girl, so Sakura and Sasuke signaled Naruto to flag her down._

"_HINATA CHAN! SIT OVER HERE!" an obvious blush went across Hinata's naturally pale face. She slowly walked up to him, and took the sit to his right._

"_Hey, I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you, Hinata! I hope you have a good time here in Konoha." Sakura smiled. Hinata nodded, a blush still on her cheeks. "This Uchiha Sasuke! Say hi, Sasuke." Sasuke waved._

"_AND I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! FUTURE SKATEBOARDING CHAMP! NOT TEME, ME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto pointed to himself, as we waited for our teacher to stop reading his orange book, and introduce himself to the class._

"_Everyone calm down. If you don't I'll assign 14 pages of homework." a low voice said. Everyone stopped talking to listen to the man._

"_Good. Now my name's Kakashi. I have lots of likes and dislikes. I'm going to retire after you guys. So let's make the school year quick."_

"_HAI!" (yes)_

* * *

"Kakashi? Isn't that the guy who sponsored you with that truckload of money he had from being a global F.B.I. agent?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Those were the good days. When the four of us went out to annoy Kakashi, the days we spent smiling, laughing our heads off, skateboarding down the street after teaching Hinata how to ride… and eventually I fell in love with that girl I met all those years ago. She made me happy. But all good things must come to an end."

"What happened?" the boy leaned in, listening carefully to every detail.

"Well… middle school happened. Sakura was the smartest out of all of us, and was placed in different classes. She still was our friend, and joined us at lunch, but when we turned 12, I couldn't take not seeing her…"

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke kun! What's up?" Sakura smiled at me. I clenched my fists, and her eyes widened with worry. "What's wrong? Did your brother do something?"_

* * *

"Your brother?" I nodded with a sigh.

"Me and my brother didn't exactly get along. We fought a lot, despite our age difference. So, wanna listen or not?"

"Yeah! Sorry, go on!" I took another breath, and said, "She asked me what was wrong, but then I just blurted out…"

* * *

"_Date me." her eyes widened with surprise. Her books were scattered all over the floor, but he held her eyes in a firm stare._

"_What?" she smiled, her eyes stating she was confused._

"_Don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke walked up to her, and put a hand on the desk behind her, successfully trapping her. "Date. Me."_

"_Date… you?" Sasuke nodded, and she gaped at him, before her mind registered what he meant. "You mean… like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he nodded again, his hand sneaking onto her waist._

"_Hn." Sasuke hugged her, causing her to gasp. He held her tightly, screaming in his mind, 'PLEASE SAY YES! PLEASE SAY YES!'_

"…_Okay Sasuke kun. I'll be your girlfriend." he sighed with relief, before his grip on her tightened possessively. _

* * *

_He backed up to look into her eyes. The two sat on a grassy hill, a giant tree perched upon it. A single tire swing hung from one of it's branches. The star twinkled brightly, and shined, making the two pair of eyes glitter._

"_When I become the best, will you be…" he turned away._

"_There?" she finished. She leaned on his chest a little. "Of course. I'll always be there."_

_And with that, Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers. That's all he ever wanted to hear.

* * *

_

"WOW, SIR! You really did that?! I bet you were happy!" the boy said, surprised. Sasuke nodded. He shook his head and said, "Of course I was happy. I had the girl I had loved since I was little with me. But one day, when we were 15, I found out that, that girl was moving away. She didn't even tell me until the very last minute. It was the day I found out about my very loud temper…"

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke kun…" Sakura came up to Sasuke with a grim look on her face. Concerned for his three year girlfriend's well-being, he gave her a hug, and nuzzled her neck. The two stood at that same grassy hill, the one with a tree perched upon the top, a tire swing hung from one of it's branches._

"_What's wrong, Sakura?" she looked at him, before looking away._

"_Sasuke kun, I don't know how to tell you this… and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier… but always remember I love you, okay? I'd love you, even if you hate me for what I'm about to tell you…"_

"_Sakura? What's wrong? You're scaring me…" he caressed her face softly. She looked up at him again, her green eyes sparkling with tears. Sasuke softened, wiping them with his thumb. "Don't cry… you know I hate it when you cry… now go on… tell me…_

_She bit her lip, then broke out of his hug. "I'm leaving."_

"_What?" he took a step back, confused._

"_I'm leaving Konoha! I'm moving to Sound!" she sobbed. Sasuke felt a stab to his chest. Staring down at the girl, since he was officially taller than her, he felt the stab get twisted._

"…_when." he said coldly. Sakura couldn't answer. "WHEN?!" he shouted. Sakura widened her eyes into a look of fear at her boyfriend's outburst. She trembled, afraid._

"_T-T-Today…" Sakura whispered. Right as she was about to explain, Sasuke snapped with anger._

"_WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"_

_Shaking, she whispered, "I didn't want you to be sad…"_

"_SAD?! DO I LOOK SAD TO __**YOU**__?! SAKURA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"_

"_D-Do what? I didn't do anything!" she said, trying to stand up for herself._

"_I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH BETTER! A NICE DINNER! A GOOD NIGHT ALONE! BUT NO, INSTEAD, YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO BE SAD! NOW YOU'RE LEAVING!" he shouted, and Sakura cried. _

"_I'm sorry! I didn't think about that! I just-" Sakura choked out, and placed her hands on his chest, trying to make him understand._

"_You just, __**what?**__" he said harshly. Sakura, not liking this new Sasuke, whimpered. She removed her hands, as her eyes caught in the cold black eyes she had never seen before._

"_Sasuke kun, please understand! I wanted to spend our last days like nothing was wrong! I just wanted you know how much I love you!"_

"_Oh, I understand." Sasuke turned away, "You just wanted to turn me down."_

"…_! Sasuke kun, you know that's not what I meant! Sasuke kun, look at me…"_

"_Of course that's not what you meant. What you meant to say is that I'm not strong enough to spend the last days we had together reasonably." he said plainly, his voice getting colder by the second. Sakura's eyes swelled up with fresh tears._

"_SASUKE KUN! That is not true! We both know that!" she cried. Sasuke shook his head, and started to walk off. "Sasuke kun! Come back!" She ran up to him, her eyes filled with worry. _

_After a few minutes of standing alone in silence, she said, "Sasuke kun, please, you know I love you, I need you! I just thought I was thinking of your feelings, but I never thought-"_

"_SAKURA!" he shouted, then calmed down, "I get it. But right now, I need to be alone. I'll call you when I'm ready to see you, okay, Saku chan?"_

_She nodded softly, then whispered, "Okay… I'm leaving on the 3:15 train. Please don't forget… I'll always love you. No matter what. Later Sasuke kun…" and she walked off._

* * *

"What next?" the boy jumped on the bench. As he reminisced, Sasuke smiled inwardly. All her smiles, her tears, all the 'I love you's'…

"Next? _Next_? I messed up **big time**, that's what happened next…"

* * *

_He couldn't come out. It was too embarrassing. He looked at the time. 3:08. He sighed, closing his eyes._

'_Sasuke kun! You're so cute!' Sakura_

'_Sasuke kun! Let's go the candy store!' Sakura._

'_Sasuke kun! Do you like manju?' (a sweet made of rice) Sakura._

'_Sasuke kun!' Sakura…_

'_Sasuke kun…' Sakura!_

'_Sasuke kun.' SAKURA!_

_Sasuke sat up, and looked at his watch. 3:12._

_He got up, shoving his leather jacket on, grabbing his ZX-6R (a Kawasaki motorcycle… /drool/), and rode as fast as he could to the train station. By the time he got there, the train was leaving._

"_SAKURA!" he shouted, and a flash of green and pink came out of the train's window. "SAKURA!" the train's loud noises blocked out his voice._

"_I LOVE YOU, SASUKE KUN!"_

_And she was gone. Sasuke fell to his knees, as the train sped off, taking her, and his heart with it. A tear slipped on down his cheek. 'I didn't tell her. I couldn't her I loved her!'_

"_I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye…"_

* * *

"She left?" the boy gasped. I nodded, before the boy crossed his arms. "Wait a minute, what do these people have to do with anything? So far it sounds like one of those soap operas my mom watches." he made a face.

Sasuke laughed, then said, "You'll see. Anyway, I went on with that boy, and Hinata through high school without her. When I turned 18, I got a offering to turn pro from Kakashi's agent. I never knew he had one, but apparently he did." he shrugged. "So I took it."

"Cool…" the boy stared in awe. "What about that guy and that girl, Hinata?"

"We grew apart. But just between you and me, I really do think the guy's a idiot. He passed up such a wonderful girl."

"Who?"

"That idiot passed up Hinata san. She was good person, a little too good for my taste, but she was a nice choice for Na- I mean, that guy."

"Oh… so, go on!" the boy encouraged. Sasuke groaned with another smile smacked onto his face.

"Fine, anyway, where was I? Ah, the deal. So Kakashi gave me that deal. The group broke apart, when I went to my first competition, you'll never guess who I saw…"

* * *

"_TEME!" he turned only for a blonde blur to glomp him._

"_Naruto… DOBE, let go of me!" Sasuke tossed Naruto off. The blue eyed boy pouted, then said, "So… you got an offer?"_

_He eyed the boy on the ground, and said, "Yeah. From Kakashi. You?"_

"_From this guy name Jiraiya… it was weird, cuz I was looking at porn-" Sasuke clamped his hand on Naruto's mouth._

"_Don't say any more." Naruto nodded, before licking Sasuke hand. "…disgusting…"_

"_EW! TEME GERMS!" he was spitting onto the grass where the ramp was. Sasuke glared, and said, "Well, who's fault is that for licking my hand?"_

"_YOU WOULDN'T LET GO!"_

"_I would've, if you'd gave me the chance." he said smoothly, walking away, his board tightly tucked under his arm, a helmet loosely buckled onto his head._

* * *

"Oh yeah! My mom told me that. I was only two when I saw your first show. I thought you were the coolest thing! You did everything, 360s, handstands, everything! It was awesome, and you were only 18!"

Sasuke could still remember that day. The thrill of the crowd, only a finely polished wood in front of him, his skateboard, and him. He remembered how the crowd went wild, and how the announcer was screaming into the mic, "_WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! A PERFECT LANDING!"_

He loved that feeling of being the best Rookie around. How Naruto would slap his back in congrats, since he would either tie with him, or get a fairly close second. But he missed something…

'_When I become the best, will you be…' 'There? Of course. I'll always be there.'_

"But you weren't on my side, now, were you?"

"Huh?" the boy asked, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing. Anyway, I kept winning competitions, I always got nothing less than a 9.0 and most the time I got 10.0. But, if you know me, there was only one time through my whole career that I got less than a 9.0. When I was 20..."

* * *

"_OOH! HE LANDS FABULOUSLY AS USUAL! SO, UCHIHA SASUKE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE BLACK CAT, WHO ALWAYS LANDS PERFECTLY, HAS ONLY A FEW MORE SECONDS TO PERFORM HIS LAST MOVE!"_

_(a/n I love Gakuen Alice… those who don't know what I mean, a very cold character, like Sasuke, is nicknamed the Black Cat from Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy… coincidently, the charater's last name is Hyuuga.)_

_As Sasuke stood atop of the ramp, and took off, going from side to side to pick up speed, a certain face in the crowd caught his eye._

_Long pick locks framed a lovely pale face with green eyes, a smile blessing her face. Her hands were clamped together, as she watched him with a glowing expression. She was hidden by many faces, and signs, but there was no mistaking her._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed, as he reached the top. Confused and unfocused, Sasuke, for the first and only time in his career, fell off his board and crashed to the ground from a 15 foot fall. Several gasps were heard, but Sasuke only saw her. He could only see her._

_The girl's face was filled with fear, as she started towards him, like the many who were dying to take a picture of him, but she stopped herself, and just froze. Desperate it might be her, Sasuke screamed over the shouts of panic._

"_SAKURA!" the girl stiffened, as she realized he was staring right at her. Her expression changed, as she covered her face immediately, and ran the other direction._

_When he tried to get up, a wave of pain went through his shoulder. Ignoring it, he gave chase to her. People tried to catch him, telling him to either stop, or impregnate them. When he got another glimpse of the pink hair he still loved so dearly, he shouted again, "SAKURA! SAKURA, STOP!"_

_But he lost her image in the crowd, as he panted from exhaustion and pain. He whispered, "Sakura…" And he fainted.

* * *

_

"Oh yeah, that was the year you broke your shoulder blade. I was four then, and you were 20, making you 26, right?"

"Right." Sasuke sighed. "You sure you wanna hear more? I could just go straight to the point of why I retired."

"Nah. You're already getting close, only five more years. You retired when you were 25, so…? Go on!"

"Alright… so I was out for a little while, but I came back with revenge. But every time, I would see her, and she was always as quiet as a mouse, just watching me, never calling out. She covered her face, but I always knew it was her. It confused me, but I felt happy that she was there at all.

"As I got older, and I kept seeing her, one day on my 24th birthday, I saw something I really wish I hadn't…"

* * *

"_TEME!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned to see his best friend/rival heading towards him._

"_What is it dobe? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked the blonde, a wrench in gloved hands, a backwards baseball cap on his head, and was clad in overalls. His car was a mess, but it was working._

"_Fine! Don't see my new girlfriend!" Sasuke looked at him strangely._

"_Who?"_

"_Hey! C'mon over!" Naruto waved his arm towards his car, where a figure sat. Sasuke stood at the opening of his garage, and looked towards the car, which was parked in the front yard._

_As the door opened, a girl with a hat came out, and walked towards Naruto. Naruto grinned, and bent over from his tall height, to look at the girl from under her covering._

"_Hey! Just because it's been almost 10 years doesn't mean you have to hide! Here we go!" he removed her hat, and to Sasuke's surprise… Long pink tresses flew out from under the hat, and green eyes were looking away from him._

"_Sakura?"_

"_Good afternoon… Sasuke." she said softly, giving him a million dollar smile.

* * *

_

"They were DATING? Ew!" the boy made a funny face, and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. He was doing that a lot with this boy.

"Yeah. And it hurt. She said she would always love me, but I guess it wasn't true. It hurt every time I saw them together. How she would laugh at his every joke, and just give me a smile. But, when I was 25, a few weeks before my grand slam…"

* * *

"_Hey Sasuke." Sakura came, and sat down next to him. The two looked at the stars, and she said, "I always realized that there were so many stars in Konoha. Sound never had very many…" she stared up into the Tokyo stars._

"…_Tokyo doesn't have many either." he answered softly. Sakura giggled, and nodded._

"_Yeah… hey Sasuke?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye._

"_Hn?"_

"_Here." she stood up, and placed an envelop next to him, as she dusted herself off. "It's for you. I have to go now, Naruto kun might get mad if I don't come for dinner. Later Sasuke." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then scampered off._

"…" _he felt his cheek, until he looked at the letter. Opening it, he felt a pang through his chest._

'_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**You are cordially invited to the wedding of**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**&**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Come to the small town of Konohagakure (the place we met) Church, on April 19**__**th**__** (the day we met!), at 5:00 p.m.**_

_**Please, no gifts! Just come and have a good time! Don't be late! **_

_**BELIEVE IT!**__'_

_It ended with his best friend's saying. Sasuke placed the invite back in it's envelop, and grabbed the grass in fury. He literally tore it out of the ground, and threw it._

'_Sakura…' he curled into a ball, '…I love you… I love you so much…'_

_He knew Naruto was his greatest threat in the grand finale. But now that he heard she was his fiancée… he wasn't sure if he could go on…_

_She wasn't going to be by his side when he became the best. She wasn't going to be there like she promised all those years ago._

"_Sasuke san?" when he looked up, he saw eyes like the moon._

"_Hinata?" Sasuke looked at her, surprised to see her. She smiled, and gave him a hello hug. They talked for awhile, but more sooner than later, they came to a sudden silence. Hinata saw the look of pain, and almost immediately recognizing the envelop with Naruto's infamous saying._

"…_are you alright?" she asked quietly. Being Hinata, she always knew when someone was in pain. Always. She patted his back in pity, and concern. Sasuke slowly curled up, and turned into a ball._

"_Hinata san… I can't do it without her. I love her."_

* * *

The listened even more carefully as Sasuke went on, "As I thought about it, I realized… I couldn't. I just couldn't. So when it came to the final showdown, me and Naruto…"

* * *

_Sasuke went back into the locker room, and washed up. Putting on some new clothes and taking a short shower, he prepared for the final show._

_As he came out, he was greeted by Kakashi, and, the recently discovered, Hinata._

"_Sasuke, are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded absently. He was looking around, until he spotted a sight of pink and yellow._

"_Sasuke san…" Hinata looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes." he answered firmly. When Naruto noticed him, with a big grin, he ran over to them, Sakura following._

"_Teme! Did you get your invite?!" he asked loudly, completely oblivious to Hinata. He nodded, and said, "Guys… Hinata." he pointed to the girl._

_At the name, Naruto's eyes lit up like a fire. Hinata, who was hiding behind Sasuke, came out, and said her greetings, before running off. But before Naruto could do anything, Sasuke whispered, "I… forfeit." Even the world couldn't make Naruto's head turn away from from Sasuke's stiff body._

_A few pair of eyes faced the black haired man, and said, "What?"_

"_You heard me. I forfeit. I'm not going to go against you, Naruto, I'm not going out there. I forfeit. I quit." eyes widened until they were silts._

"_Teme…" Naruto whispered, "Sasuke, you don't have to do this for me, it's your dream too…"_

"_I'm not doing this for you." Sasuke answered sharply._

"_Then who are you doing it for?!" Kakashi asked, shocked that his one player was quitting the grand slam._

"…_myself." Sasuke snuck a small glance at Sakura, who was frozen with shock. He was giving up his one dream, __**willingly**__. After bowing to everyone, bowing quite deeply for a certain girl, and turned. _

_As he walked towards the double doors to the outside world, a hand caught him into a hug. Soft hands encircled him, and a face rubbed against his back._

"_Sasuke! You can't leave!" a soft voice cried. Sasuke looked at the now shorter girl holding onto him, who was still covering her face. "You can't leave…"_

"_I can and I will… Sakura." he gently pushed her off, and said, "Stop covering your face. It's annoying."_

"_Sasuke kun! You can't just give up your dream like this, and you give it up just because I'm not there!"_

_He glared at her, and replied harshly, "So what if you're not there. It's hard to tell you're here at all." She stiffened, and he walked out. A cry of desperation was heard throughout the arena, as Sasuke drove out of the parking lot, leaving Sakura, and his lifelong dream, behind._

* * *

"So that's why you quit?! Because of a girl?" the boy cried. Sasuke, slightly ashamed, just nodded.

"And now I'm here." he said, "Waiting for the bus to take me to the plane to L.A."

"You're going to where?" the boy asked. "What does L.A. stand for?"

"L.A. Los Angeles, California. It's in America. I'm hoping to try and get a deal over there." Sasuke answered, then sighed. He looked at his watch, seeing how he had wasted almost all the time he had to wait just by talking to the boy. That's when the bus came.

"Well kid, it's been nice meeting you." he said coolly, and waved, "Keep practicing with that thing." he pointed to the board. The boy waved back.

"Bye sir! It was great to know you in person! And I will! I'm gonna be the best!" boy grinned that same grin Sasuke knew so well.

As the door closed, and the bus drove off, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that a woman had taken his spot next to the boy.

_

* * *

_

**My name is Ukeire.** **I have a berry. **

**I like strawberries.** **And I like cherries.**

**This ain't nessecsary,**

**But oh well.**

**---**

**-Well, that didn't rhyme, but oh well.**

**-I hope you liked Sasuke's point of view**

**-and just to let you all know, I'm experimenting on the types of stories I'm good at…**

**-it ain't going so well….**

**-poop. Enjoy until I can get Sakura's life out of the way.**

**-Ukeire&Ssl-**

* * *

**_It's a line... YES!_**


End file.
